


Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenario (BEN Drowned)-When He Has A Nightmare

by Stackz_of_Lids



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriend Scenario, Creepypasta, F/M, He has a nightmare, ben drowned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stackz_of_Lids/pseuds/Stackz_of_Lids
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night to your boyfriend having a nightmare. When you finally wake him up, you comfort him and soothe his cries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is transferred from my Wattpad account @Stackz_of_Lids

It was around 2:00AM, and you and BEN were sleeping peacefully. All of a sudden your peaceful slumber was interrupted by rough movement. Your eyes open and you look over at Ben tossing and turning. "No...please," he whimpered in his sleep. You turn on the lamp next to the bed. "Ben, sweetie," you say and gently shake his shoulder. However, he didn't open his eyes. "DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THE WATER PLEASE!!!!" He began screaming in his sleep. "(Y/N), PLEASE DON'T LET THEM MAKE ME GO IN THERE!!" "Ben, honey, wake up." You say again. Bloody tears soon filled and escaped his eyes. Sweat soaked his hair and face as you struggled to wake him. "(Y/N) help me!" You felt as if you had no other choice. You ran to the bathroom, grabbed a Dixie cup and filled it with water. You jumped back into the bed  next to Ben and threw the water on his face. He woke up screaming and thrashing his limbs. You put your hand on his back and he looked at you. As soon as he felt your touch he collapsed into your arms sobbing. You began rocking him back and forth like a child. "Shhh," you say softly. "Ben, it was just a dream. It wasn't real." "But..." He began. "It...felt so r-real." He said as he choked on his tears. You lifted one of your hands and rubbed the side of his head, stroking his hair as you continued to rock him. He sobbed loudly as you tried to calm him. "(Y/N)?" He asked through sobs. "What is it, babe?" You answer. *sniff* "You'd never let anyone force me into the water, right?" "Of course not." You reassure him. His bloody tears kept streaming down his face. "Shhh. Look, you're okay, now. Everything is alright." You tell him again. You continued to rock him and soothe him for about thirty more minutes before his sobs softened and his breathing calmed. You looked down and saw his eyes closed. You slowly laid down with him still in your arms as he let out a whimper. "Shh, it's okay." You say softly. You lay down as he curls up in your arms. Hearing the beat of your heart drags him into a deep slumber. You lay awake for the next few hours to make sure he doesn't have another nightmare. A little while later, you fall asleep holding him as he dreams about you and you dream about him.


End file.
